narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shion
Shion (しおん, Shion) AKA Black Lightning Twin (ブラックライトニングツイン, Burakkuraitoningutsuin), is a Jōnin-level kunoichi from Kumogakure. It's also OC created By TheCuteNinjaGirl Background Shion was born as the doughter of the ANBU members, Ryu (リュウ, Ryū) and Naya (ナヤ, Naya ). She has a few second older twin sister Mion (ミオン, Mion). Already in early childhood, Shion was a militant girl, who didn't do anything it was told, but only what she wanted to do. She's even has a kind of revolt: throw toys and objects, confuse the parent's documents, to make a huge mess, and then sit in the middle of this mess, and do nothing, waited until the others starting to deal everything. It was a game, as long as her parents managed her mess, she just sat and smiled. Shion and her twin sister Mion, were similar only in appearance. Shion was mischievous, hyperactive and crazy girl, and her sister, Mion, was gentle, quiet and a good girl. Shion always had a trouble, and her sister - never. They are different as day and night, like fire and water. When she was four years old, she starts go to in the Academy. Shion was no-talented girl, who very wanted become great ninja. She trained a lot, in academy, after the lessons, her all day was training. She read a lot, because she wanted be not even strong, she wanted be smart. But she has bad memory, so it's be very hard. Even she has no talent, she never give up. She didn't was friendly person, other student laugh from her, because she don't have talent, and called her Rude Girl (失礼な女の子, Shitsureina on'nanoko), because of her character. She never had friends or something else, while in academy started go one also no talented girl. Shion ant that girl become friends, because and Shion, and Akina (明, Akina) wanted become kunoichi, no matter what. She and Akina worked hard, and when Shion was seven years old, she pass exams and become Genin. How be strange, her sister Mion also pass exams at age seven. Her friend Akina pass exams next year. When Shion become Genin, she didn't was assigned in the team. She was had a partner: her sister Mion. The high-rank ninjas told them, that they think, that she and Mion can become great kunoichis, and can form perfect duet, like Raikage A and him brother Killer B. Shion knew, how talented is her sister, and the basic of this duet is she, so Shion decided, that she never not be worse than her sister, and them team never fail, because of her fault. Shion and Mion was very similar, and everyone always confuse them. Shion never liked it, she wanted be not similar with her sister. So she one day, then her friend confuse her with sister, she cut her hair. From that time she don't grow her hair, she always cut them. Her sister's Mion's hair was important thing to her, so she never cut them, so now everyone can note them. Shion and Mion train a lot, and them mastering to Collaboration Techniques: Double Black Panther and Double Black Dragon. Them sensei was Darui, so Shion and Mion also has a tattoo on them lefts shoulders, who signifies that twins can use Black Lightning. Darui helps them mastered Black Lightning attacks, and helps them created them Collaboration Techniques. Shion very respected her sensei Darui and Raikage's younger brother Killer Bee. This mans was an examples to her. During one training, Darui observed, that Shion can sense other's people chakra. He invited him partner C, who was a sensor and medical-nin. He tought Shion about Chakra Sensing Technique, and she mastered it, and became Sensor. C also trying to learned Shion and medical jutsu, but she don't want be medical-nin, also she can't use medical jutsu. Shion with Mion becomes chūnins at age 11. After years, at one mission, Mion saved Shion. If Mion didn't be appeared in time, Shion was killed. From that time, Shion start look in her sister different, than earlier, Shion acknowledge her as her sister twin, and them always fight together, and become great team. In one mission, Shion saved Mion. During that mission, Mion cut her hair. She said, that she want be like Shion, because their are twins, and them must be similar. From that time, they become real sister, and now no one could reallocate their. Shion and Mion become perfect duet, and them be know in others villages, as one the strongest kunoichi from Kumogakure. Other people called them Black Lightning Twins (ブラックライトニングツイン, Burakkuraitoningutsuin). When Shion was twenty years old, her parents dead in mission. If not Mion, she would parsonage, but her sister helped her to accept it. While Mion was near Shion, Shion feels, that she is save. Now her sister was everything to Shion, so she promise, that she won't let Mion dead. They became really great duet, like high-ranked Kumogakure's shinobi wanted. Shion and Mion joined Allied Shinobi Forces in Fourth Shinobi World War, and both of them was assigned in First Division, led by them sensei Darui. Even Shion is a Sensor, she didn't was assigned in Sensor Division, because she had a good fight skills, so she was invited on the front lines. Personality When she was a kid, she was very hyper-active child, who always did that she wants and likes. She never listened her parents, Shion was mischievous girl, she always make a huge mess. Also, she never had friends, because she thinks, that she is a best, and no one wanted be friends with her, and Shion always saying, that for her no need friends, but she really wanted to make friends, because she felt alone, but she never say that to others. When she started go in to Academy, she didn't change. She don't have friends, because she was rude, militant girl, and others students started call her Rude Girl (失礼な女の子, Shitsureina on'nanoko). She don't like this her nickname, so she strikes everyone who calls her like that. Her sister Mion always trying protect Shion, and she wanted that she making a friends, but Shion always distance her sister, and always say, that for her no need friends. But one day, in academy started go new girl Akina, who be like Shion: rude, mischievous, militant and no talented. They become friends, because they have one goal: become great kunoichi. Them always training together, playing together, and soon Shion and Akina became closest friends. But when Akina became genin, she must departed from village, because her parents has a mission, and must go in to other village. Shion thinking that Akina issued her, so she closed inside. She don't want have friends, and now distance everyone, because she thinking, that they can issued her. When she graduate academy, she a little changed. Shion became a little gentle, her memory was better, she don't by that mischievous girl like before. Of course, she didn't lose her militant, she had a strong personality. No one can order to her, she had strong opinion, and no one can change it. When she became chūnin, she didn't was close inside like before. She learned trust others, and now she making some real friends. She trust her sister more than others. But then her parents dead, they was closest people for her, Shion overwhelmed. She wanted close insinde, like then when Akina goes far away from village, but her sister don't let do it. She says, that life goes on, and she must live. Shion recovered, and live on. She always says, that if not her sister, she didn't be what, who is is today. Appearance Shion is a light-skinned girl, with short, silver hair. When she was a little, her hair was long, but she cut them off, and now they are up to the shoulders. Strange, what then she was little, her eyes was green color, but now they are red color. She is a tall and slim, always carries her sword, attach to her back. Shion, unlike most Kumogakure's ninjas, don't wear Kumogakure's Flack Jacket and uniform. She wears dark purple corset, and purple skirt. She wears long black boot, who ending above the knees. On the left thigh is strap, which would obstruct the paper bombs. Her skirt tied at the end of a large white ribbon. Also, she wears a short purple vest. Her forehead protector is on her forehead. When she is not on mission, she wears green dress, and black shoes. During Shinobi World War, she wears Kumogakure Flack Jacket and uniform, and Allied Shinobi Forces forehead protector on her forehead, like others Kumogakure's ninjas. Abilities Shion is a sensor type shinobi, allowing her to sense the chakra of others even from extended distances. She also imply a mastery of multiple skills requiring very fine chakra control. Shion don't use Genjutsu, but she is able to separate where is genjutsu, and where is true. Kenjutsu Shion is high skilled at kenjutsu, she from early childhood liked swords, and always wanted mastering sword techniques. Now she is mastering The Sword of Kusanagi, and she always fight with her sword, sometimes she use it like lightning blades. Nature Transormation Shion is able to use black lightning — a special form of lightning passed down to her by her teacher, Darui. With the power of the "black lightning", she can use techniques such as the Lightning Release: Black Panther to immobilise and or kill several enemies. Also, Shion used combinated Black Lightning attacks with her sister Mion. Shion is also proficient with the use of chakra flow with ballistic weapon. His skill with chakra flow is such that he was able to cut through a metal blade with a lightning-enhanced shuriken. Stats Part II Shinobi World War arc Shion fight in Fourth Shinobi World War in First Division leaded by Darui, her teacher. Even she is the sensor, she wasn't invited in the sensor division, but she have an important role in this division, because she has ability sense enemy from a long distance. Trivia * Shion has completed 76 official missions in total: 15 D-rank, 28 C-rank, 22 B-rank, 10 A-rank, 1 S-rank * Shion's favourite food are seafood, while her least favourite food is Ramen. * Shion's hobby's are; traveling, training and playing with her sister Shogi * Shion wishes to fight her sister Mion, her father and her sensei Darui * Other things: ** Favorite animal: Hawk ** Favorite beverage: Green tea ** Least favorite beverage: Black tea ** Favorite color: green ** Fears: fear of heights ** Likes: swords, train, tulips, sky ** Dislikes: dance, sing, paper work. Quotes * (To Mion) "Shut up, sis! You're just few seconds older than me, so you can't say to me, that I must or can to do, and that I can't to do. Even you're better than me, even you are more skilled than me, I never be in your shadow!" * (To Mion) "Sis... No, it's not your fault... I was so selfish... I never want to say it for you... Forgive me for that... I... I always wanted to be like you! You're so strong, so beauty, so clever, so AMAZING, sis! I really... Want to be like you." * (To her sensei) "Sensei... I really... Is this true, that I'm really so desperate?" * (To Mion) "Yes... You right. I'm your twin sister. We are twins! We are Black Lightning twins! We are amazing! We must be similar, because God wanted this. I'm so sorry, that I then cut my hair... Now we have to wait along time, while they grow back..." * (To Mion) "Mion... sis... You... Your hair... You so loved them, they was a important thing to you... And now... And now you cut them because of me? Because, you wanted to be like me..?" * (With Mion to them enemies) "We are Black Lightning twins! And we finish you off with us Black lightning!" * (To Mion) "Sis, you are the best sister in the world, which I do not deserve... You so cool... Thank's that you forgive me... You really are the best! I love you." * (To her mother) "Mother... Why I and Mion are so similar? Why other people always confuse us? I want to be the only... I want that others always call me Shion, but they... But they confuse me with sis, and call me Mion... Everyone say, that she is the best, that she is clever, talented and good girl, and become great ninja, and I... They say, that I'm so hopeless, not talented and bad girl, that I never become ninja... Is this true, mom?" Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Kumogakure Category:FINAL